The Secret
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: A SakuraxSyaoran quick oneshot. A little EriolxTomoyo too. Slight suggestive themes. Liminish


The Secret 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. 

Giggles and screams were heard throughout the hall as the most popular trio walked by. They were consisted of Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Even if they were only freshmen, they were the hottest trio in the school. Tomoyo had long raven hair and mesmerizing amethyst orbs while Eriol had glasses over his violet eyes and black hair. You could tell they were a couple as Eriol's arm was swung over Tomoyo's shoulder. 

Syaoran was now considered the hottest bachelor in the school. With his brown unruly hair and piercing amber orbs, who wouldn't think so? A girl soon joined the group. The trio smiled at her as she made her way to the middle. Everybody stopped. The girl that joined them was the ugliest in the whole school. 

She had short brown hair and beautiful emerald orbs but her face was a boy's nightmare. It was full of freckles and pimples; her emerald orbs were covered with big ugly glasses. This folks is Sakura Kinomoto. Then suddenly all girls were either crying or cursing while the boys thought they would barf at the sight. 

Syaoran just kissed Sakura straight on the lips which of course Sakura returned with delight. It seems that the bachelor isn't one anymore. Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed at them. They continued there walk towards the classroom, Syaoran holding Sakura's hand. 

That night (Author: Note it's a Friday so no school the next day.) two figures lay on Syaoran's bed. Their naked bodies covered by the green silk cloths. A figure sat up and hovered the other's frame while the latter smirked. 

The figure went down and caught her lips in a blissful kiss; she returned it with much enthusiasm. Now he went up again and returned the smirk he received a while back as he lay back on the soft bed. The girl cuddled up to him as he traced a finger on her naked back sending chills down her spine. He caressed her smooth face with a finger as he began to speak, "So, what do you think will all of them say when they find out you're this beautiful, my cherry blossom?" The said girl smirked, "I don't know maybe gasping or shocked." Now she pouted, "You didn't have to do that in public you know. Moi, you know I don't like public displays of affection. Didn't you see how bothered they were when they saw it?" 

Syaoran then smiled at her and kissed her pouting lips. He then pulled back and said, "You know how I can't resist these lips right?" He kissed her once more, "Especially when you're pouting like that." It was Sakura's turn to smile, "I can't also anyway." 

He sat up and laid his back on his headboard. Sakura followed and put her back at Syaoran's chest, shuddering at the skin contact. He covered them with the silk blankets while Sakura cuddled up closer. "When will this dare end?" Syaoran inquired. 

"Until I graduate." 

"Alright, until then, we will put our display of affection to a minimum." 

Sakura frowned and to think all the possibilities she had in store. Then in her deep thought, she hadn't realized that Syaoran had already flipped her over and her back was back on the cold bed. Only then did she realize as the cold gave her chills. Before she even say a word, Syaoran had already claimed her lips. After lip locking for a moment, they came to when they needed the oxygen. Both panting as Syaoran positioned himself on top once more. Sakura panting then asked, "I thought you said minimum." A smirk appearing on her lips. 

Syaoran then bent lower once more, "Who said in private or public? In public, we act like we're just dating, not really anything. But in private, "He licked his lips as he hungrily stared at Sakura's body. "Well I won't say it." He said as he swooped down and moans and groans began to fill the room. 

Eriol had been staying in Syaoran's house since he transferred back. He was in the room next door. He was usually alone. But tonight someone unexpected accompanied him. Long, raven hair was located near the shoulder of a certain male. She giggled when he kissed her palm lovingly. He placed his arm on Tomoyo's waist while she started to close her eyes. She whispered something in his ear as he chuckled lightly. She soon drifted to sleep as the man put the purple wool quilt around them. He kissed her forehead and soon after fell asleep as well. 

Three words that meant everything to all of them, I love you. 

Author: Just a quick one-shot I did out of boredom. Hope you enjoy it! Please excuse the grammatical errors and wrong spellings. Please read and review. 


End file.
